nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: 1st Chaos Emerald
Disney Heroes Episode: 1st Chaos Emerald Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, her daughter Kim, her Cousin Joss, Clover, Sam, Alex and the 4 Turtles team up with Spider-Man by getting the 1st Chaos Emerald at the National Bank in St. Louis before Venom's enemy minion Shocker gets it. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at Disney Heroes HQ where the Police Chief have a Lunch Picnic with his wife when Venom's enemy minion Shocker shows up telling him that they located the 1st Chaos Emerald, then he captures the Police Chief and escapes on a small Imperial Shuttle for St. Louis. At a Clothing Store in Times Square, Clover, Sam & Alex see a new Hat that has been released. Then they got a call from Ann Possible that they must report to HQ for their Mission. Later at HQ, Richard Parker informs the Team that the Police Chief is captured by Shocker and the 1st Chaos Emerald is located at a National Bank in Downtown St. Louis, Missouri. Act 2 The Heroes arrive to the National Bank in Downtown St. Louis as Shocker uses his Glove Blaster to break into the main lobby and his small Storm Trooper Team collect the Money including the Chaos Emerald for Venom. But then Ann Possible, Kim, Spider-Man, Elastigirl, Violet, the 4 Turtles, Clover, Sam and Alex attack as Shocker collects the Chaos Emerald. Spider-Man rescues the Bank Manager from the falling Pillar as Shocker escapes to a small hole that leads to the underground Train Tunnel, Violet suggests that the Team should go after the enemy and get the Emerald before Shocker makes a clean getaway. At the Lobby Train Station underground, Shocker tells the small Storm Trooper team to hold off the Heroes while he takes on Spider-Man. Then the alarm goes off as the Heroes enter the Lobby to attack, they succeed by destroying all 10 Storm Troopers and they follow Shocker to the twin tunnels. Act 3 Shocker attacks with his Power-up Fists sending an energy blast, but the Heroes dodge it and when they get to the large Chamber with many Boxes, Shocker decides to take them on. Clover, Sam and Alex grab the Chaos Emerald as Ann, Kim, Joss, Spider-Man, Elastigirl and the 4 Turtles defeat Shocker with their combine attacks. As the Police Chief arrived, Spider-Man webbed Shocker and tells him not to steal Money from Banks again. The Heroes decide to take the rest of the day off by having Lunch outdoors with a view of the Gateway Arch. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ in the Training Room, Ann Possible and her daughter Kim did some Martial Arts) Ann Possible: 'You think a mission will occur by the time our workout is done?' Kim Possible: 'Mom, just have patience. We'll get our shot to find a Chaos Emerald' Ann Possible: 'Let's hope so' (At the Picnic on the Disney Heroes HQ Rooftop, the Police Chief and his Wife were there) Police Chief: 'These large hills are breathtaking' Police Chief's Wife: 'You said it' (But then the Shocker appears and knocks the Police Chief out) Shocker: 'When the Heroes find out that I captured the Police Chief, they'll have to find the Chaos Emerald for Venom' (At the Mall in Brooklyn, Clover, Sam and Alex see some Hats on sale) Clover: 'This must be the Mid-20th Century hat from WWII' Sam: 'You really want to buy that?' Alex: 'They also have the one with the flexible kind' Clover: (Her Watch beeps) 'This must be from Disney Heroes HQ. (She answers it) Ann Possible, how's it going?' (Ann Possible): 'We need you 3 to report to HQ, I found the location of the 1st Chaos Emerald' Clover: 'We'll be right there' (At Disney Heroes HQ inside the Control Room) Ann Possible: 'I pinpoint the location of the 1st Chaos Emerald, and it's in St. Louis, Missouri.' Spider-Man: 'I'm guessing that it's in the National Bank behind the Vault where the Money & Diamonds is kept' Clover: 'So you want to get the Chaos Emerald before Shocker does?' Richard Parker: 'Exactly my point. Venom has sent Shocker and his team of Thieves right now, and you must get that Emerald before he does. Plus he also Captured the Police Chief' Elastigirl: 'I think you'll need a little hand from myself' Mary Jane: 'And to make sure you'll succeed, I'm also sending the 4 Turtles with you' Leonardo: (He, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello appear from stealth) 'It will be an honor to guide them through the Mission' Ann Possible: 'Now that we're all set, let's move out' (At the same time, Goten, Trunks Jr. and Android 28 heard the Mission) Android 18: 'We should help Ann & the others' Goten: 'No one will know we sneak off' Trunks Jr.: 'Count me in' Elastigirl: 'This must be the National Bank, now let's collect the Chaos Emerald before= (Then she sees a Small Delivery Truck driving fast) Look out!' (She avoids it) Spider-Man: 'Not so fast' (He shoots a large Web-line to stop the Delivery Truck at the entrance) Shocker: (He and 4 Thieves enter the National Bank) 'Don't panic, boys. It's a matter of time before we deal with Spider-Man, now let's take care of Security' Police Officer: 'We got a situation, we need backup' Spider-Man: 'Not to worry. Backup has arrived' (He, Ann, Kim, the 4 Turtles and Elastigirl move in) Clover: (She sees the Chaos Emerald on top of the Gold Bricks) 'We found it' Alex: 'Now we can the Emerald and get out of here' Spider-Man: 'So you must be 'Quilt-Man', or 'Padded Pete', or even 'Mr. Triple-Pod'? Wait, I got it....'The Crusher'.' Shocker: 'I'm the Shocker. I told you not to forget it, but you won't have to be around long enough to worry about that, now say good-bye to the Bank Manager, sucker' (He fires an energy blast at a column as it starts to break) (Ann rescues the Bank Manager as the column collapses) Bank Manager: 'What's going on?' Ann Possible: 'You really need to watch your back' Spider-Man: 'That's all 4 Thieves, now we must get the Chaos Emerald before... (Then he senses something) uh-oh, someone's coming' (He hides when Shocker sees the problem and he grabs the Chaos Emerald with him) Shocker: 'That web-freak made a mess of things. But for now, I got a score to settle.' (The Shocker fires a blast that reveals a Subway tunnel and he enters it as he heads towards his hideout) Ann Possible: 'I sense that Shocker is heading to his Hideout. That's where the Police Chief is kept hostage along with the Chaos Emerald' Kim Possible: 'We'll have to stop him' Violet: 'There's a underground Train Station where Shocker is at, if we can get the Emerald, we'll use a surprise attack on him' Spider-Man: 'You 2 get the Chaos Emerald and rescue the Police Chief. Elastigirl and I'll handle Shocker' Shocker: (He tells the 4 Storm Troopers and 10 Battle Droids something) 'Listen close. Spider-Man and his Heroes Team is gonna be here any second. So when they get here, attack them. There's no way we're giving up a score to settle this big to that clown with red tights' Ann Possible: 'I can see Shocker in 3 Mini-Tunnels connected to each other' Kim Possible: 'He has the Chaos Emerald with him' Elastigirl: 'And there's no telling what trick he'll be using' Spider-Man: 'Better prepare yourselves, this can get ugly' Shocker: 'That's it, Web-slinger. You have been stalling me long enough, I'm gonna finish you...once and for all!' (Then he fires an energy blast) Joss Possible: 'That was a close call' (Spider-Man, Ann Possible, Elastigirl, the 4 Turtles, Goten, Trunks Jr., Android 18, Clover, Sam, Alex, Joss Possible & Kim Possible surround Shocker in his Hideout) Ann Possible: 'That's Strike 2. So I'll give you 1 more chance to hit us with everything you got, and then it's Strike 3, Shocker. Game's Over and you're Out' Shocker: 'Come on, freak. It's time to teach you a lesson, and 'Shocker's School' of hard knocks is now open' Police Chief: (He walks to the defeated Shocker) 'Shocker...why did you do it?' Shocker: 'I just want to impress Venom' Gallery Elastigirl drove across a building's wall heading towards the National Bank.png|Elastigirl rises her 'Incredible Cycle' across Downtown St. Louis heading for the National Bank Violet sees something at the end of a short hallway.png|Violet walks through a Hallway Spider-Man's spider sense goes off.png|Spider-Man's spider sense goes off Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series